


Two Tailed Chat

by PaperFox19



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Male Solo, Oral Sex, Two Cocks, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Adrien Agreste was born with a rare genetic mutation which gave him two cocks, rather than one. Because of this, his father always tried to keep him away from other children for fear that he would be bullied. When he finally attends school and starts making friends, his friend Nino shows him just how special he is. Tier 3
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Nino Lahiffe
Kudos: 61





	Two Tailed Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Two Tailed Chat

Adrien Agreste was born with a rare genetic mutation which gave him two cocks, rather than one. Because of this, his father always tried to keep him away from other children for fear that he would be bullied. When he finally attends school and starts making friends, his friend Nino shows him just how special he is. Tier 3 

-x-

The legend of the two tailed cat, at least the short version. A cat who grows so old, it’s tail splits and he becomes a cat monster. Other legends hold similar lore of fish creatures reaching a certain age, it’s tail splitting and it gaining the ability to walk on land. Beyond the lore many creatures of the animal kingdom were blessed with twin appendages. 

Even in humans this was possible though quite rare. Diphallia, aka penile duplication, it was a rare condition where a man was born with two penises. It was such a unique condition, but no less wonderful. 

So when Adrien Agreste was born with this condition his father thought he was all the more special. Growing up he had his mother’s beauty. The problem was special was often seen as weird, and weird well...It was hard enough to get full grown adults to accept the strange or unusual, but small children? Not the easiest thing to do. 

He didn’t want his son to be bullied, so he kept his son close to the vest. Home tutors, home lessons, home schooling. Adrien had very few friends, he met people of influence, but they didn’t hang around. 

Adrien grew lonelier and lonelier, as the more famous he became. He knew at a young age the difference between fans and friends. He had grown into a handsome young man, a well desired model. He had no idea that he was any different from other guys. 

That is till he started fencing. On his first day, he saw the guys in the showers only had one dick. From boy to boy no matter where he looked all his fencing buddies and from one crotch to the next it was all the same. He felt like the odd man out. He clutched his crotch feeling his twin dicks. ‘Am I weird?’ 

He didn’t dare bring this up to his father. The pieces fell into place, why he was home schooled, why all the tutors. He suddenly became self conscious. It was hard enough to be in the spot light, imagine the headlines, famous model Adrien Agreste has two dicks. 

The problem with being on a pedestal was how far one had to fall. He often pondered if he could even have a normal life, or a normal relationship. His father had unintentionally put him in this place. He distanced himself from his son, so coming to talk to him was next to impossible. With no friends he had no one to confide in or open up to so he continued to sink deeper into himself. 

As he learned about his pleasures and desires he found himself unsure of himself in many ways. For example, not only did he have two dicks, he was a grower. Soft he was 5 inches, but once he got hard his manhoods reached 11 inches in length. 

Despite his larger size, his interests in sex leaned towards the bottom end. He’s explored his body, realizing which way his dick leaned. Liking boys he thought of some of the guys in his fencing class. He stroked both his dicks, when he masturbated, pumping his shafts faster and faster. “Ohhh,” pre spilled out of both lengths, running down his length. 

His stroking hands helped smear his manly essence over his rods. His left cock he stroked faster, the right cock he stroked slower, testing the stimulus. “Ah ahhh!” One cock was one thing, but having stimulus between two dicks, different and varying made pleasure shoot through him. 

Trying something new, he messaged the left cock head, while rubbing his thumb over the right piss slit. “Oh ohh.” The pleasure made his nipples harden, the cute perky buds an adorable pink. 

His climax was overwhelming, pleasure from the two dicks, made his brain melt. They pulsed, and his balls lurched, cum erupted all over himself, spraying his face, neck, shoulders, pecs, nipples, and abs. Even after his climax, his orgasm lasted for several minutes after, the penises pulsing and throbbing. 

After 10 minutes the cocks finally went soft. Jerking off was just the first step, the door was open. He learned that anal sex was a thing, which he experimented with himself. Using his saliva and pre for lube he started playing with his ass. 

It started with one finger at first, rocking it back and forth, wiggling and curling. He found a special spot inside him that made him arch his back crying out in pleasure. ‘Wow!’ One finger became two, and he began playing with that special spot inside him. It made his toes curl and his dicks weep. 

His ass loved the feeling of being filled, the friction inside felt great. He rocked the fingers faster getting more friction and his dicks pulsed in want. He achieved his first anal orgasm, his dicks erupting even harder than before. 

After this he could cum just playing with his ass. His anal orgasms were even better than his solo jobs. In the moment he felt amazing but after, he felt alone. No one to share this pleasure with, and he was scared to ask anyone. 

Even after months of fencing he never showed anyone the two tailed cat between his leg. Once he started school, and started making friends, he started opening up. His friend Nino was doing his best to befriend him. 

Nino was a touchy feely guy. He was very open, in the showers he didn’t bother to even wear a towel around his waist, he let everything hang out. That included his impressive 8 inch long, fat cock. It wasn’t even hard, it just bounced along as he walked. 

Everyone was used to Nino’s flashy behavior but Adrien wasn’t. The boy had become the main source of Adrien’s alone time. To which he upgraded to three fingers playing with his ass, imagining the fat cock inside him. He was keeping secrets from his best friend and that upset him all the more. 

He couldn’t bring himself to reveal the twins to him, fearing the look of disgust that would be on his face. The rumors, the glances, the rejection...just the thought of it made him sick to his stomach. 

The worst part was Nino noticed his strange behavior. “Hey man it’s cool, if your shy. You don’t have to flaunt it. Just remember dude we are friends, and friends have each other’s backs.” he had told him. 

“Well...” he crossed his arms. He was still in his gym clothes, Nino was buck naked in the locker room. “You see I’m not exactly normal down there.” he looks down. 

“Like what, you unsnipped dude? That’s no big deal.” He pats him on the shoulder.

“No, not like that.” he says blushing, scratching the back of his head.

“Like what then, come on dude, it can’t be anything I haven’t seen. Big dicks, little dicks, even with a curve. There’s nothing you got that will surprise me.” 

“Fine, don’t say I didn’t warn you.” He began to strip. Everyone else had already headed to the next class. As he removed his clothes, his brain ran through all the negative reactions. 

The “Oh my god!” and the “What the fuck!?” and the ever so popular “That’s so freaky!”. All Adrien wanted in life was to have a normal life, turns out nature set him on a different path. 

Once he was down to his jock strap he hesitated. This was the most skin he showed to anyone. Nino was impressed, Adrien was hot, boys and girls alike loved him. He was fit, toned in all the right areas, his skin flawless. ‘No wonder he became a model.’ he thinks. 

The jock strap lowers and his twin dicks became exposed. The jock strap hit the floor, and it echoed in the silence. He waited and waited, then…

“Whoa!” Nino says. 

“Whoa?” Adrien blinks in surprise. 

“Yeah whoa, I’ll admit I’ve never seen this before.” Adrien’s crotch looked pure perfection, he had a cute nest of pubes crowning his crotch, the dicks sitting side by side, his family jewels sitting below. 

“You must think it looks freaky.” he says, a blush spreading across his cheeks. His hands came around to shield his crotch. 

“No!” Nino took his hands and pulled them away. “You look beautiful man, perfect.” he says. Adrien’s blush grows to cover his whole face. 

“You mean it?” he asks. 

“Absolutely, little Nino doesn’t lie.” he says and directs his gaze down to his own crotch. Adrien follows it and gasps. Nino was rock hard! ‘So thick!’ Adrien thinks, his heart races, his blood rushing south. His manhole twitches in want as his dicks lengthen and swell. “Looks like the twins don’t lie either, huh?” 

He brought his cock and slid it between Adrien’s twins. “Nino!” he moans. “This is so hot!” Nino says, hands coming around to cup Adrien’s ass. Fully erect his dicks were bigger than Nino’s, which made frotting with them all the hotter. “I can’t believe you’ve been hiding these bad boys.” 

“But it’s weird isn’t it, the two dicks, liking boys, all that?” he was trembling. “Nah man, it’s just you. You are perfect and special just the way you are. Let me prove it to ya.” Adrien nods. 

Nino leans over and captures Adrien’s lips. “Mmhhmm,” Adrien kissed back. ‘My first kiss.’ the thought made his heart flutter. His arms came around Nino’s neck, as Nino’s hands continued to grope his plump ass. 

The action made Adrien buck and moan, pre spilling out and drenching their dicks. Nino kept a steady roll of his hips. The kiss broke and Nino moved down his body. Kissing his flawless skin, licking his way to one of Adrien’s nipples. 

He flicked it and swirled it, coaxing it to hardness. His tongue gave it a lashing, before his mouth closed around it to suck. “Ohhhh!” he moaned. Every suck to his nipple, made his dicks twitch. 

The pink bud turned a lovely shade of red, and Nino kissed his way over to do the same to his other nipple. Adrien fought back a moan. ‘This can’t be happening, I must be dreaming.’ Wouldn’t be the first time he dreamed of his friend doing these things. 

He closed his eyes, only for them to open wide as Nino playfully slapped his ass. “Ahh!” he gasped. Shock of pain, not a dream. Nino ventured down kissing down his smooth stomach. 

“You are gorgeous buddy.” he says, as he kneels down to face to face with the twins. He starts licking the boy’s dicks, first the left, then the right. His hands left his ass, stroking the dick he wasn’t licking with his free hand, fondling the balls with the other. 

“Nino!” Adrien moans, bucking up. He licks up the cocks to the heads, he sucks on the left head as he pumps both dicks, before moving to suck on the right. The pre that leaked out, was slurped away into Nino’s mouth. “This feels so good.” he moans. 

He brings the cock heads together, and puts them both in his mouth. He starts sucking, and doing a figure 8 with his tongue over the cock heads. “Ohhh,” he cries out. “So good, I can’t I’m cumming!” His dick pulse and swell, his balls lurching as he cums hard. Two streams of cum shoot into his mouth. His mouth fills quickly and Nino was forced to gulp down Adrien’s hefty load so he didn’t drown. 

Nino eventually had to pull off, two cum loads was two much. The hard rods bob, cum splattering Nino’s face and chest. “Sorry,” Adrien says, seeing his cum all over his best friend’s face. 

“Don’t be, not the first time I got some cum to the face, not the last.” he winks at him. “Turn around buddy let me show you a good time.” Adrien obeys turning around and bending forward slightly. His plump ass sticking out. 

Nino spreads his cheeks, exposing his tight pink hole. It twitches under his gaze. “You play with your ass a lot buddy?” Adrien nods. “Can’t blame you, this ass is grade A.” He pushes forward and kisses the boy’s hole. 

“Ohh!” he moans. He braces himself against the lockers, cocks pulsing in delight. Nino was having fun, licking his crack, swirling his tongue around the tight pucker. With little effort Nino’s tongue breached his ass. “Ahhh!” 

His back arched, Nino’s tongue darted back and forth. His hole was getting stretched and wet at the same time. The wet muscle wiggled inside his channel. Nino’s hands reached around and grabbed his dicks, pumping them faster and faster. “Mmmm!” Nino moaned into his ass. 

Once Adrien was on edge once more, Nino popped his tongue out of his ass. Adrien whined at the loss, ass bucking back. “No worries I got you buddy, that is if you’ll have me.” He slapped his cock down onto Adrien’s ass. 

Adrien shivered. “Yes, I want you, Nino please...” he pants. Nino hot dogs his ass a bit, letting his pre run down his crack, and slip into his open hole. “You look so hot buddy,” he squeezes Adrien’s cheeks together to get more friction. “My dick looks right at home between these buns of yours.” 

“Please Nino, you have no idea how much, how bad I want this.” he says. 

“I got a feeling.” he pulls back and rubs the tip of his dick against Adrien’s hole. The boy shudders. Normally Nino would grab his partner’s hips and push in, but Adrien had a perfect set of natural handle bars. He reached around and grabbed his dicks once more. 

Giving them a squeeze he pushed in. “Ohhhh yes!” the two moan. ‘This is really happening!’ he shed tears of joy. He was losing his virginity to his best friend who wasn’t the least bit scared or freaked about him. His ass was breached by Nino’s fat cock, thankfully Nino’s dick was drenched in a mix of his and Adrien’s pre, and Adrien’s hole was lubed up with spit. It was still his first time so it hurt. 

Nino was on top of it, pumping Adrien’s dicks as he pushed in. Fighting pain with pleasure. Pleasure was winning out, as inch after inch of Nino’s dick filled him. “So tight, your ass is swallowing me up so good.” 

“So thick, feels hot!” he moans. Soon he was buried deep into his ass. The duo moaned trembling in pleasure. Nino kissed his shoulder and neck. “You took my cock like a pro.” he rocked his hips, grinding his pelvis into Adrien’s ass. 

The boy cried out cumming again. His semen splattered against the lockers. His inner walls suddenly tightened around him. “Oh dude, you really love anal.” he says hotly. He pumps Adrien’s dicks through his orgasm, helping milk a few extra spurts. 

“See, this isn’t weird, this is natural.” he says. They were fully connected Adrien felt full complete. “Nino, move fuck me!” he moans. 

“With pleasure!” he pulls back till only the tip remained and thrust back in. “Ohh ah ah ah ah!” As he fucked Adrien’s sweet ass, he pumped his dicks in kind. Anal pleasure, cock pleasure, Adrien was drooling in bliss. 

All he could do was take it. The locker room filled with the blonde’s moans and the sound of skin striking skin. It was so rapid it almost sounded like applause. Adrien came hard, seeing stars.

Nino raised his cocks so his seed splattered all over Adrien’s smooth body. The boy panted behind him, giving a few more thrusts into his clenching heat. Nino came shortly after, pumping his own thick seed into Adrien. 

Adrien gasped and shivered as each spurt shot into his ass. It was better than he imagined. His orgasm lasted for several minutes after they had sex. Nino seemed to recognize and continued pumping him through it. Nino helped him down, and caressed his cum covered body, smearing the cum over his skin and making him glisten. “That was amazing.” Adrien says. 

“You are amazing.” Nino says, and gives him a kiss. They basked in the afterglow of sex. Adrien felt the walls of fear crumble. Thanks to Nino, Adrien opened up to the other guys, and found they were just as accepting as Nino. 

Adrien adopted Nino’s exhibitionist streak, letting the twins swing free. He certainly got more popular, for the guys it was their little secret. 

End


End file.
